BIGL-ITTI-03AN
BIGL-ITTI-03AN is a system caused by gas and dust getting nudged and being sucked to make a circle. This circle then starts to shine and the star is made. Welcome to our system! This system is specifically designed for life to exist. Our star is a yellow star like our Sun. Planets *Vania: A blue planet full of water in the form of gas. It is quite large and is 0.2 AU from the star. *Lania: An aqua planet full of water in the form of a liquid and some land is also existing. It is the size of Earth and is 1.01 AU from the star. It is the ideal place for life. *Eailai: A blue planet full of water in the form of liquid. It is the size of Earth and is about 1.3 AU from the star. Animals called Hiru live on this planet. *Dwarf planets: 3 dwarf planets are formed from leftover bits of the matter in the solar system. Dwarf planets are listed below. *Eria: An asteroid orbiting in the Dwarf Belt. *Malia: Another asteroid the shape of a planet in the Dwarf Belt. *Aliana: An actual dwarf planet orbiting at a nornal level. It is 2.0 AU from the star and is not in the Dwarf Belt. History: Current SOLARDAY for system is #1 1. -4,020,004,004,302: About four billion years ago, gas and dust in space got nudged by a passing star and the gas and dust started turning into a ball. This ball begins to shine and the star is created. Note that billion refers to the long count billion. (12 zeroes) 2. -3,989,999,897,994: Then, some of the left over gas, dust and matter turn into 3 balls creating 3 planets and the other gas and dust creates 3 dwarf planets. 3. -1,302,103,405,322: Life on planet 2 starts existing. 4. -1,301,001,309,20: On planet 3, penguins seem to start existing. 5. -1,023,483,942,0: For some reason, Dwarf planet 3 seems to have water on it's surface. 6. 240,402,592: Spinning of planet 1 goes faster. Planet 1's day is now 10 hours and 21 minutes, and also 3.02 seconds. 7. -2,100,304,24: Spinning of planet 2 is revealed to be 23 hours, 50 minutes, and 59.53 seconds (and planet 3 is 26 hours, 42 minutes and 36.4593 seconds). 8. -1,304,492,1 to -325,243,4: Life on planet 3 becomes extinct. 9. -2,342: Planet 3 is hit by asteroid Aphapous. 10. -532: Planet 3 is orbiting some black matter. What is seeking in there? 11. -215: Planet 3 is orbiting a black hole somewhere 1000 lightyears from Planet 1 and 2. 12. -100: Black hole comes closer to Planet 1. It is now 980 lightyears from Planet 1. 13. -99: The Nothing period (-99 to 0) begins. This period is when time comes faster. In this period, a minute is 30 seconds, a hour is 30 normal minutes, etc. This is caused by the black hole growing to fill space and then dieing. Gravity also causes distortion in grasp. 14. 0: The Nothing period ends. 15. 1: This solar system is published here. Category:Solar System Category:Systems with life